


The Truth Comes Out SFW

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack surprises Mark by dropping by. Jack has to talk it all out and get stuff off his back. Mark is again at a loss for words. He takes care of Jack when he falls asleep and mannn their friendship, it's too adorable... How will Mark take all this unexpected truth...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Comes Out SFW

                It was a quiet Friday afternoon, no work was to be had that day just video games and Redbull. Mark was spending the day alone, it was good to get some alone time from the stresses of work. There suddenly was a knock at the door, multiple quick bangs. This had startled Mark and he jumped up from the couch.

                “I’m coming! Hold on!” He pulled on his pants as he walked, hopping around trying not to fall over.

He unlocked the latch and pulled the door open. There stood Jack, looking rather disheveled.

“Jack? What’s wrong? Have you been mugged? You look awful.” Mark asked raising a brow.

Jack hiccupped and looked up at Mark. “Uh, I don’t think I’ve been mugged.” He burst into laughter.

“Are you drunk?!” Mark pulled him inside, “hurry get in here before someone sees you.”

“Hahahahaha okay okay!”

Mark quickly peaked into the hall and saw no one there. He closed the door behind them and turned to Jack, who was leaning up against the bookcase.

“Why did you decide to come over? Why didn’t you go home?” Mark went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

“I want to talk to you before I go home.” Jack stumbled towards the living room.

Mark ran after him, helping him take a seat on the couch. “Here have some water; you need to sober up.”

Jack took the bottle of water in his hand and started laughing even harder. He took a drink and patted the seat beside him. “Come join me Mark. I want to talk to you.”

Mark sat down next to him, “Oh? What’s on your mind Jack?”

“I’ve been meaning to get some stuff off my chest.” Jack started.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong.” Jacks’ face turned pink, taking his eyes off Mark.

“I’m here for you, you know that right?”

“Aww Mark.” He looked up at Mark and smiled ear to ear a big dopey smile.

“So Ja-“

“I want to tell you how I feel about you.”  Jack paused.

Mark sat quietly, letting Jack have the floor.

“I’m in love with you Mark. I never thought I would feel this way about you, as we are best friends. I yearn for you all night and day and when we aren’t together, I can’t breathe. You’re my first thought when I wake up and my last thought when I go to bed. I try to shake you when I’m at work or when I’m out with friends but I can’t. I can’t shake you.” Jack looked down at the floor.

“Jack, I don’t know what to say.” Mark was in awe, this surely caught him by surprise. His cheeks turned bright red, looking at Jack waiting for a reply.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Jack turned and looked at him, matching Marks’ redness in the face. He began giggling and fell over to the side, resting upon the couch.

“Jack? You okay?” Mark shook his arm gently.

Jack had fallen asleep instantly, once he hit the arm rest. Mark just watched him sleep before rising and going to grab a blanket. He returned and covered Jack with it, then removed his shoes.

“Goodnight Jack, I love you too.” He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, before going off to his own bed.

 

 

                Morning came and Mark headed back into the living room to check on Jack. There on the couch he sat upright with the blanket over his head.

                “Good morning sleepy head.” Mark came over and sat next to him.

                “Mark....? Where am I?” Jack choked out his words, as his hangover consumed him.

                “Don’t you remember? You came over last night. You were very drunk and I took care of you.”

                “No, I don’t remember.” Jack admitted, “My fucking head hurts.”

                “You want some soup?” Mark offered.

                “Sure, that would be nice thank you.” Jack pulled the blanket off and smiled at him.

                Mark got up from the couch, about to make his way to the kitchen, “So I thought about what you said last night.”

                “What do you mean?” Jack scratched his head.

                Mark stopped dead in his tracks.

                “What did I say last night?”

                “Uh.....never mind.” Mark rushed into the kitchen.

                Jack laughed getting up from the couch, to follow him. “Mark...“

                “I just guess it’s true what they say.”

                Jack looked at him inquisitively.

                “Drunken words are sober thoughts.” Mark laughed.

                “Mark, please tell me what you’re on about?”

                “You told me last night...”

                “Told you what?!” Jack grabbed Mark by the arm.

                “You told me everything.” Mark turned to him, touching his hand.

                “W-what?!” Jack stepped back.

                “You told me how you felt about me.”

                “No.” He whispered, spinning around, with his back to Mark.

                “Jack its ok. “

                “No it's not! I didn’t mean to tell you, I’m sorry.” Jack held his face in his hands.

                “Jack its fine!” Mark came up and held him from behind.             

“So, you aren’t mad at me?!” Jack was surprised.

                Mark let go, “Please face me.”

                “I-I can’t.” Tears ran down his face, he was so embarrassed.

                “Please, do it for me.”

                Jack took a deep sigh and slowly turned.

                “Nooo don’t cry.” Mark reached out and wiped Jacks’ tears with his thumb.

                “I can’t believe this; I didn’t really tell you, did I? Please tell me you’re pulling my leg.”

                “You did but Jack, please hear me out.”

                “Okay...”

                “I don’t want you to be upset for telling me or worried about how I will react.” Mark paused.

                “W-why not?” Jack asked.

                “I feel the same about you.” He leaned forward and kissed Jack on the lips.

                Jacks’ eyes widened and he felt a warm sensation rush through him. He did not pull away, he just kissed him back.

                “I love you.” Mark smiled.

                He wrapped his hands around Jacks’ little waist pulling him in, kissing him again deeply.

                “I love you too.” 


End file.
